The Forgotten Soul
by nega saiyan
Summary: After having this strange dream, Ichigo meets an even stranger girl. She is able to see spirits, Soul Reapers, and Hollows, and she wields a Zanpakuto, yet she's human. She shows no emotion, isn't afraid of saying anything, and just does what she pleases, but...she's cursed? Ichigo and his friends now must try and break that curse with little information, but their time is short.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Ichigo stood at the top of Sogyoku hill with his Bankai being in hand. Lightening and thunder flashed through the sky just at sunset. In front of him was figure that was unrecognizable, but was giving off a large amount of bloodlust. Blood had begun to stain Ichigo's clothes and his consciousness was starting to slip way. That is, until he heard a girl call out to him, her voice filled with sadness, fear, and something else._

 _"ICHIGO!"_

* * *

Ichigo jolted up in his bed, now sitting up in his bed covered in sweat from his dream. He placed one hand on his forehead as he loud a long sigh

"Damn. What was that about?" Ichigo muttered.

"Hey, what the heck is a matter with you now, Ichigo?" Kon asked, standing at the foot of his bed.

"I-it was nothing. Just a bad dream." Ichigo answered.

"Figures. You never give me a real answer huh?" Kon said, walking off somewhere in the room.

"Ichigo, come on. Breakfast's ready." Yuzu said, just putting her head through the door.

"Huh? Oh, alright." Ichigo said. She left and he got dressed. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so he didn't have to deal with school. He wore a simple white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with his pair of sneakers.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted, rushing through his door and attempting to kick Ichigo in the back, just to be met by an elbow to the face. Causing Isshin to fall flat on his back.

"What the hell!? Is that the way you greet your son!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Excellent reflexes, my son." Isshin said. Ichigo let out a small grunt and walked out of his room. He went down stairs and sat down at the table with Karin and Yuzu.

"Here you go Ichigo." Yuzu said, placing a plate of food in front of Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo said before he started eating. Karin was the first to finish her food. And once she did, she grabbed her hat and walked towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going out for a bit." Karin said.

"What!? All by yourself!?" Isshin shouted, finally coming down stairs. Before he could protest anymore or try and do something stupid, Karin kicked him in the face, causing him to slam face first onto the floor.

"I'll be fine. See ya later." Karin said, leaving the house. Ignoring Isshin cry about his little girl, Ichigo finished eating and headed back up stairs. Right as he into his room, his combat pass started going off.

"Hm. Must be a Hollow." Ichigo said.

He picked up his pass and pressed to his chest, pushing his soul out of his body and turning him into a Soul Reaper. He immediately jumped out the window and headed in the direction of the Hollow. After running for a few blocks, he saw a giant lizard like Hollow chasing a small group of spirits. Without much trouble, Ichigo cut the Hollow down the middle.

"Oh, thank you so much!" one of sprits said.

"Yeah, no problem-" Ichigo said, but a loud crash made him stop talking. He turned around and saw another Hollow with a more humanoid body that appeared.

"All of you, run!" Ichigo said. All of the spirits did as he said and ran in the opposite direction of the Hollow. Ichigo once again engaged the Hollow, easily defeating it.

"Damn. That Hollow came out of nowhere." Ichigo said, putting his sword on his shoulder.

"Ichigo!" familiar voices called out him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rukia and Renji coming towards them in their Soul Reaper forms as well.

"Rukia, Renji. What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What, are you stupid or something!? Hollows are suddenly popping up all over the place!" Rukia exclaimed.

"What!?" Ichigo said.

"They are all small fry, but their numbers keep increasing." Renji explained. Suddenly, another even louder crash was heard. But with this one, a familiar scream was heard. When Ichigo heard it, his face paled.

"That was Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed.

He, Rukia, and Renji all ran in the direction of Karin's scream. When they got close enough to see her, they all could make out two Hollows standing over her as she sat up on the ground, fear etched on her face. One Hollow raised its' arm up while forming a fist, preparing to slam it right down on Karin. Even if they used flash step, they wouldn't make it as the Hollow swung its' arm down.

"Somebody, help me!" Karin said, crossing her arms over her head.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted.

However, happening faster than anyone could see, someone grabbed Karin by the waist and moved her out od the way, causing the Hollow to miss. Karin had her eyes shut, but after realizing that someone was carrying her under their arm and that she wasn't hurt, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Who's that!?" Renji asked out loud.

"No idea." Ichigo answered.

"But, look. She saved Karin. That means she must be able to see the Hollows." Rukia said.

"Wh-what the? What just happened?" Karin mumbled.

She could still see the two Hollows that tried to attack, but she was somehow safe. She decided to look up and see who saved her instead of wondering what happened. When Karin looked up, she saw that the person who saved her was girl, around Ichigo's age. She had black wild hair with one simple white streak starting from one of the strands of hair in her eyes all the way down to her hips. She had on a dirty white tank-top which obviously used to be a t-shirt but the sleeves were ripped off, and dark blue mid-thigh length jean shorts with bright blood red combat boots.

"Um, thanks." Karin said.

The girl still holding Karin didn't even say anything, she didn't even look down at Karin. Her eyes appeared to be fixed on the Hollows. After noticing that, Karin also noticed the look her eyes, that were a bright purple color. They almost looked like they had nothing in them. No life, emotions, nothing.

 _"Who is this girl?"_ Karin thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when the two Hollows let out loud howls in the girl's direction. Without hesitating, the girl turned on her heel and took off running in the opposite direction of the Hollows, taking Karin with her.

"Hey! Hold on a second!" Karin protested.

Once again, the girl didn't even flinch after hearing Karin. As the girl was running, she ran clear past Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. The three Soul reapers had to step aside as she ran past, but they all watched her run past. Karin was looking over her shoulder, looking like she just barely saw Ichigo and at the same time, the girl just barely spared Ichigo a glance. even so, the girl kept running, Karin still held against her side.

"She just took off with Karin." Ichigo said, watching their disappearing figures.

"We can see that. Well, let's go-" Renji started to say, but he was cut off when the two Hollows ran past them, heading in the same direction as the girl. Rukia was pushed onto her knee while Renji fell onto his back and Ichigo stayed standing.

"The Hollows ignored us?" Rukia questioned, rising to her feet.

"They must still be after Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Let's move!" Renji said. All three of them did just that and took off running after the girls and the Hollows. Meanwhile with the girls, they were still running, going nowhere specific.

"Hey, look, I'm thankful for you saving me and everything, but can you put me down?" Karin asked, tired of being held by the waist by a complete stranger. Just as Karin asked that, the girl made a sharp turn, avoiding a monster hand coming out of nowhere.

"What the?!" Karin exclaimed.

Karin looked back, and the arm was gone. But soon, as they were nearing a corner next to a random slope, the girl suddenly grabbed the railing and jumped over it, once again barely avoiding the same giant hand. The girl pulled Karin close as the two of them rolled down the slope, soon stopping on the hard sidewalk below. The girl let go of Karin, having her lay on the ground, as she got up and turned around, now facing three Hollows.

"Oh man! Hey, we gotta run for it!" Karin exclaimed, moving onto her knees, pulling the girl's arm. The girl just remained there like a stone statue.

"Hey, are you even listening!?" Karin shouted, pulling her arm as she got back onto her feet.

The three Hollows were getting closer and closer. Karin could only stand there as they did and was about to say something to the girl one more time, but she stopped herself when she noticed something tied to her hip that she had just noticed. A sword. The girl had a grip on the sheath and slowly moved to grab the hilt of the sword. That was happening just as Ichigo and the others appeared.

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed, about to run to her, but was stopped by Rukia grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait Ichigo." Rukia said.

"What, are you insane!? Karin is in danger!" Ichigo argued.

"Just look." Rukia said while pointing, making all three of them see the girl pulling out a simple katana and holding straight out towards the right.

"What is she-" Renji mumbled, but stopped after what happened next.

"Screech, Eko Himei." the girl mumbled.

And with that, everyone who was present, Karin, the Hollows, Ichigo, and the others had to cover their ears from an ear piercing noise. While that was going, the girl lunged forward with fast speeds and before anyone could see what happens, all of the Hollows vanished. When they did and once she sheathed her sword, the sound stopped and everything was normal again.

"That girl...has a Zanpakuto?" Rukia said.

"Just who is she?" Renji asked no one particular.

"Hey, Karin!" Ichigo called, dashing towards said person.

"Ichigo!" Karin said.  
 **(A/N: I don't know if this actually able of happening, but I still hope you guys are ok with it)**

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, Rukia and Renji soon being behind him.

"Yeah, thanks to her- hey!" Karin said, just noticing the girl beginning to walk off. The girl stopped when she heard Karin.

"Hey, who are you anyway? And how do you have a Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, more like demanded. the girl turned around about halfway to look at the small group and gave a short answer.

"My name Yukine. Yukine Lilly. And I merely found Eko Himei." she answered. Obviously, there was more to her than what she was saying or showing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl, now known as Yukine, just stood there, staring uncaringly at Ichigo and the others before beginning to leave once more. This time, Karin ran up behind her and grabbed Yukine's wrist.

"Hold on a sec! You just save me, use your weapon, and leave?" Karin asked. Yukine barely looked over her shoulder to answer Karin.

"That's right." Yukine said bluntly.

It was only a glimpse, but Karin finally got a close look at Yukine's face, which was enough to make Karin's eyes widen and break out in a cold sweat. Yukine finally yanked her arm from Karin's grip and silently began walking away again, back into the busy town of Karakura.

"Something's not right about that girl." Renji said.

"Isn't that obvious. She obviously has no restraint or care about what she says." Rukia said. As the girl was leaving, Karin rushed over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you have to go after her!" Karin exclaimed, gripping Ichigo's sleeve.

"Huh, why?" Ichigo asked.

"I could see it in her eyes. She's hurting and broken...you have to help her!" Karin said. Ichigo was a bit shocked. To see Karin freak out like that was all together a rarity.

"...Alright. Don't worry Karin." Ichigo said.

"Wait, we're going after her now?" Rukia said.

"Like you guys said, there's something not right about her anyway." Ichigo said.

"He does have a point." Renji said.

"Looks like we have no choice then." Rukia said.

"Karin, think you can get home on your own?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, just help her." Karin said. With that, Ichigo and the others all took off after Yukine.

* * *

The three Soul Reapers followed Yukine around Karakura Town for sometime. They saw her walk around most of the town, but no one even seems to glance at her. Anyone would think that a girl in dirty clothes while carrying a sword would be draw attention towards herself. She even took a random apple from in front of a store through an entire crowd and no one noticed.

"Now something is defiantly wrong here." Rukia said.

"She's walked around most of the town and no one's even noticed her." Ichigo said. Yukine finally stopped walking when she was in a random plaza in the town. Ichigo and the other others were not far behind her.

"You people can stop sneaking behind me." Yukine called out, not even looking behind her. That made all three of them jump for a second before finally approaching her.

"Tell me, what do you people want?" Yukine asked, turning around to face them.

"We have some questions about you that we need answered. Like-" Ichigo said.

"Alright." Yukine responded. That just made Ichigo stop talking completely.

"Um, you don't even know our questions." Renji added.

"Whatever they are, I'll answer them." Yukine said.

"Well, ok. But, maybe we should go somewhere else. Kisuke may have some advice about this." Rukia said.

"Good idea. Hey, uh, Yukine, think you could-" Ichigo began.

"Kisuke Urahara. Urahara shop, right?" Yukine said, already walking again. Once again, Ichigo and the others were all left silent.

"That girl. She is just not right." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

It didn't take long for all four of them to get to Kisuke's shop. They all quickly found Kisuke and got right to the point after introducing Yukine to him.

"Really? This girl has a Zanpakuto?" Kisuke said, his usual fan over his face.

"Yeah. And throughout the whole town, no one even seemed to notice her." Ichigo said.

"No one? Hm, that is strange." Kisuke said, closing his fan.

"It doesn't matter if they notice or not." Yukine suddenly said. That made everyone look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked.

"People will forget me, whether they notice me or not. Nothing I do matters, including saving that girl." Yukine said, not even sounding like she cares.

"What?! My sister was going die if you weren't there!" Ichigo protested.

"Then that's how it should've been." Yukine said. That caused Ichigo to get angry enough to roughly grab Yukine by the collar of her shirt, but she still didn't even seem to flinch.

"Why you little, that's a living person you're talking about! At least act like you care about it!" Ichigo shouted.

"If people are going to forget me, why lie to them to try and be nice?" Yukine said. That made Ichigo calm down, but he still had a grip on Yukine's collar and was now confused.

"You mean 'forgetting' like they'll never see you again?" Rukia said.

"No, I mean they will forget me almost immediately. In a few hours, a few minutes, they forget me and anything I did or say." Yukine said.

"Wait, you really mean people just completely forget you?" Renji said.

"That's right. By the end of today, all of this will by forgotten by even you people. Which means you won't even know how your sister survived." Yukine explained. Ichigo finally let go of Yukine's collar after hearing that.

"Now that is serious." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

"Kisuke, have you heard of this kind of thing before?" Rukia asked.

"I've only heard about it. And if this is the case, then there is a serious problem hear." Kisuke explained.

"What do we do?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo, get all of your friends here as soon as possible. I have a feeling we'll need all of the help we can get to this done. Rukia and Renji, you two stay here with Yukine." Kisuke said, heading to the back of his shop.

"I rarely see Kisuke act like this." Rukia muttered.

"Well, I'll be right back then. Keep an eye on her." Ichigo said.

"Something tells me she won't care about leaving." Renji said, already looking at Yukine sitting down on the floor against the wall. Sparing Yukine one last look, Ichigo rushed out through the door.

* * *

It may have taken at least half an hour, but Ichigo finally came back, in his body, with Uryu, Orihime, and Chad.

"So, Ichigo, what are we doing here?" Uryu asked.

"You see, we found this with this strange problem, and Kisuke just said I needed to get you guys to get it done as soon as possible." Ichigo explained.

"Who is this girl?" Chad asked.

"You'll get to meet her." Ichigo said. Just as he said that, everyone saw the door open to see Rukia and Renji come out, now also in Gigais.

"Ichigo, glad you're back." Rukia said, approaching and the rest of his friends with Renji right behind her.

"Hey, Yukine, you come out too!" Renji called out.

"Yukine?" Orihime said.

"That's the girl I mentioned." Ichigo said. Only a few seconds later, they all saw the black haired girl come out of Urahara's shop, Zanpakuto still in hand.

"Whoa! She looks so tough." Orihime said, as cheery as ever.

"These are your friends?" Yukine asked, more like a statement.

"Yeah. Yukine, this Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. Guys, this Yukine." Ichigo said, gesturing each person as he said their names.

"So, how did you meet Yukine?" Chad asked.

"She saved Karin when Hollows suddenly started appearing." Rukia explained. Before anything else could be said, Kisuke finally came out.

"Good. You're all here." Kisuke said.

"So, why'd we have get everyone here?" Renji asked.

"It's because the situation with Yukine." Kisuke answered.

"Situation?" Orihime said.

"Yukine claims that we'll forget her at the end of the day, and that's actually why I need this to be checked out." Kisuke said.

"How are we going to check to see if that is actually possible?" Uryu said.

"Not to mention what that has to do with all of us." Ichigo said.

"First of all, the more people who have seen and can help Yukine the better, and second, all of you, including Yukine, are going to have to pay a visit to the Soul Society." Kisuke explained.

"The Soul Society?" Yukine questioned.

"It's the place where all Soul Reapers come from, not to mention where all souls go as well." Renji explained.

"I hope you don't mind going Yukine. I promise it'll all be worth it in the end." Kisuke said, smiling at the girl. And, just as usual, Yukine didn't even seem to care about it.

"Fine." Yukine simply said.

"Great. Since, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Yukine can't leave their bodies, you'll all have to use the Senkaimon I have. And, as most of you know, you'll only have 4 minutes." Kisuke explained. Everyone except Yukine, Renji, and Rukia shuddered at the mention of that.

"A Senkaimon?" Yukine questioned again.

"Don't worry Yukine. We'll explain everything involving the Soul Society to you." Ichigo said.

"Actually, that's not quite true." Kisuke interrupted.

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked.

"Like Yukine said, by the end of today, we'll all forget her and anything involving her. Which means, every second we have is important." Kisuke said, sounding serious.

"We really only have one day!?" Renji said.

"I'm afraid so. So, the explanations will have to wait. After all of you get her to the Soul Society, take her to see Kurotsuchi. He may be able to check her spirit energy for anything unusual." Kisuke said. That made everyone but Yukine shiver this time.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean, it's Kurotsuchi, after all." Ichigo said.

"He's the best chance we have I'm afraid. If it makes you feel any better, have Ukitake or Unohana come with you. Now, if you'll all come with me, I can open my Senkaimon." Kisuke said, going inside the shop before everyone else.

"What's wrong with this Kurotsuchi guy?" Yukine said.

"He's just a mad scientist who's obsessed with experimenting or dissecting things." Uryu explained, still shivering.

"...I see." Yukine said, turning on her heel, following Kisuke inside first.

"Does nothing faze that girl?" Uryu said.

"...Yeah. That's actually seems to be the sad part." Ichigo said, going into the shop himself, being followed by everyone else now.

 **(A/N: This chapter may be shorter than my usual ones, but I'm just glad I'm back to working on this story. Till the next chapter then, bye!)**


End file.
